


Deep dreams generator

by hardcandynara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandynara/pseuds/hardcandynara





	Deep dreams generator

She woke up slowly, still confused by the dark environment around her. There was light coming from somewhere but it was diffused. Her eyes felt heavy, the same way they did when she slept too much; they felt swollen. Her eyelids batted slowly and she tried focusing on anything, which did not happen. She tried moving her arms but they felt just like her eyes: numbed and heavy. She decided to take some deep breaths and wait a little more until more blood came to her limbs, which would allow her to move.  
It didn't happen. Breathing deeply felt relaxing, sure. But there was so little strength to move... despite her curiosity to know where she was and what was going on, part of her simply wanted to stay and possibly sleep again.  
She slowly gave in to the general relaxation and numbness, drifting nicely into a soothing sleep again... until she felt a thumb caressing her cheek. Being in this state, her only reaction was to feel it, and move her head a bit to feel the caressing more closely. In her half-asleep lethargy, she heard the words "we're going to take good care in healing you, don't worry..." being uttered by a calming male voice. Her eyes, only half opened, only saw an outstretched forearm with light blue light shed on it.  
To her own surprise she was not afraid. It all felt like a dream anyway - a dream within a dream, maybe? Since she was falling asleep already...  
Her last memory was a blurry vision of the forearm with a light blue glow around it, and the feeling of the thumb running over her cheek and temples. There was also a memory of a question on the back of her mind... what was she going to be healed from?


End file.
